


Laundry

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Ed and Jonny get caught misusing a major household appliance. Choice of three endings. Even Phedny if you want it. That's right. I said Phedny. Bwahaha!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 14 Apr 2009, 18 Apr 2009, 23 Feb 2010

Thom and Ed were playing Dance Dance Revolution X. Ed was furiously dancing and Thom was furiously pouting. Ed was winning and Thom did not like to lose at DDRX. But Ed was on a roll and there was nothing Thom could do about it.

Jonny sauntered in from the hall and leaned in the doorway, a little grin on his lips, eyeing them through his fringe. "Ed, I'm getting a load ready. Do you have anything... _dirty_... for me?" A bit on the nose but it would make Ed laugh later.

Ed stumbled and nearly fell over onto Thom. 

Thom flinched dramatically. "Oy! Watch it, you giant wanker!"

Ed turned slowly and looked at Jonny, licking his lips. Everything else completely forgotten.

The song on DDRX ended and it started to gear up for the next round. Thom jumped up and down and squealed, "Hee! Hee! Hee! You bloody well fucked that up, Eddie-boy! Now I'm gonna kick your sorry ass! Hee! Hee! He..." He stopped mid-hee and pouted, annoyed that no one seemed to be paying attention to him. 

Ed stared at Jonny with a crooked grin. Jonny toyed with a thread on his pink sweater, smiling to himself. 

Thom looked back and forth between the two of them, annoyed, his bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout. When they didn't immediately notice his annoyance, he stuck out his lip a little more. They still didn't notice.

Thom put his fists on his hips and stamped his little foot. "Oy! Ed, mind stepping aside so I can kick your arse?"

Ed broke his trance and glanced at Thom then back to Jonny licking his lips. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Oh, Thom! Yeah, mate. Sorry. You... just... just... carry on, yeah? I'm just gonna... help Jonny... with the laundry... for a bit..."

Jonny looked up and grinned. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, the gesture lost under his dark curtain of silky hair. Luckily, Ed already knew exactly what Jonny was thinking. Jonny slid his shoulder from the doorframe and sashayed down the hall. Ed's eyes following every move.

Thom was miffed. "Aww, c'mo-o-on, Ed!" he whined. "Jonny is a big boy. I'm sure he can do laundry all by himself... Stay here and watch me kick your sorry arse, dammit!" He stamped his little foot again for emphasis.

Ed didn't hear a word. He was already following Jonny down the hallway.

Thom pouted as he watched Ed go. "No fun kicking your sorry arse if you're not here!" He called after Ed, his eyes almost welling up with tears. "Always doing fucking laundry. What the bloody hell? Bad for the environment that is..." He muttered to himself but then the song started and he immediately perked up. Soon Thom was moving his feet and rolling his hips in perfect time. He grinned maniacally and giggled. This was totally his favorite game and he was totally kicking Ed's overgrown arse!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed could hear the rumble of the washer starting up before he got to the laundry room. It made his hard cock throb. 

He found Jonny perched on the washer, stark naked, erect and eagerly waiting. Just the way Ed liked him.

Jonny looked down coyly. "I'm afraid the only things I had to wash were the clothes I had on..." he cooed, exaggerating his lisp because Ed thought it was cute and sexy. Jonny swung his feet a little and looked at Ed through his fringe, smiling. He winked, too, but who would know?

Ed chuckled. His hands busy at his fly. He growled playfully, "Rrroooowwwrrr!" as he released the Beast.

Jonny toyed with a little tube of lube and giggled like a girl when the washer started to vibrate as it filled with water. His eyes widened in anticipation and so did his legs. Ed dropped his trousers. They pooled around his ankles. He shuffled forward, grinning like the cat what got the cream.

"Hurry, Ed. It's almost to the agitate cycle!" Jonny breathed excitedly, opening the tube and handing it to Ed.

Ed grabbed the tube. "Relax, babe. We've got time." He'd practically memorized the timing of all the washer cycles by now... and how to best use them. They'd accidentally discovered this suburban housewives secret a few days ago and had been fucking on the washer nearly non-stop since. Ed squeezed out a handful of lube and slathered it generously on his enormous erection, moaning a little in the act. He paused for a moment, thoughtful, cocking his head to one side. Then raised a finger to his nose and sniffed. His eyes brightened. "Mmmm... strawberry. Nice."

Jonny smiled. "I thought you'd like it. We used up all of the cinnamon already. We'll have to pick up some more later. And detergent..." Jonny trailed off as his eyes follwed Ed's finger slowly move towards his lips.

Ed's tongue darted out for a taste. He smiled wickedly then held his strawberry-lube slickened hand out to Jonny. "Mmmm... good. Wanna taste, baby?"

"Mmm hmmm." Jonny scooted eagerly forward and laid his hands on Ed's chest as he took Ed's entire finger into his wet, sensuous mouth, closing his eyes.

Ed moaned softly. His eyes fluttered closed. He smiled even more broadly. Jonny's got mad oral skills and Ed loved it when any part of his body was in Jonny's gorgeous, soft mouth.

Jonny swirled his tongue all around Ed's finger, sucking lightly. His hands roamed over Ed's broad chest, finally circling Ed's erect nipples, teasing them with his finger tips. Ed's other hand found Jonny's thigh and caressed it. Jonny opened his eyes to watch Ed's face. He reached up and took hold of Ed's hand as he eased the finger from his bee-stung lips. He ran his tongue down the length to Ed's palm where he drew small circles with his tongue and placed a line of soft kisses up Ed's thumb as one hand moved down, petting Ed's wrist and forearm. Jonny slid Ed's thumb between his lips and held it with his teeth as he lapped at it with his tongue like a cat. Jonny reeled from the sultry taste of sweet strawberries mingled with the saltiness of Ed's skin. He moaned. Ed moaned.

Jonny dropped Ed's thumb and went back to work on his finger. Ed watched intensely as Jonny took his finger back into his hot mouth. Jonny slid it in to the hilt, working at the underside with his tongue. Jonny slild it back out and placed a feather-light kiss on the tip before taking it back into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Ed closed his eyes and moaned.

As Jonny lightly sucked and kissed Ed's finger, his hands roamed down to cradle Ed's ass, squeezing his cheeks and pulling him forward. Ed now stood obediently between Jonny's legs. Ed's hand moved to Jonny's sharp hipbone, steadying his lover who was perched on the very edge of the washer performing his oral magic. Jonny let his teeth graze the underside of Ed's finger as it slipped out of his pillowy, now-strawberry-flavored lips. Ed's eyes fluttered open then closed again. He smiled softly. Jonny sighed, leaned back pulling Ed with him. He licked his lips and smiled. "Mmmm... Eddie... tastes sooo good!"

Ed ran his hand from Jonny's hip, up his back to nestle in Jonny's soft, shiny hair. Jonny loved the feel of Ed's strong fingers on him and Ed loved tangling his fingers in that silky splendor. Ed pulled Jonny's face to his. Jonny closed his eyes. They kissed lazily, deeply. Savouring the taste of strawberries on each others tongues and lips.

Ed slipped his lubed hand down to Jonny's erection and started stroking him tentively, tenderly. Timing the strokes of his hand to the flicking of his tongue in Jonny's warm, velvet mouth. Jonny shuddered at the touch on his cock and sighed deeply into Ed's mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonny pulled back from the kiss and looked directly into Ed's crystal blue eyes, clouded with lust. "Oh god... Ed." Jonny pressed his plush lips back to Ed's mouth. He opened them wide and Ed did the same, melting into a deep, luscious kiss. Their bodies pressing against each other, greedy and needy. Ed stroked Jonny with more authority, aroused by Jonny's reactions. Jonny's hands slid up Ed's back, relishing his warm body, feeling Ed's muscles tense and relax with the rhythm of his hand stroking Jonny's cock. He wrapped his long legs around Ed and crossed his ankles on the curve of Ed's pert ass, pulling him closer, wanting to feel Ed's hardness against him, wanting it inside him. Now. 

"Take me. In me... now. Hur-r-ry. Mmmm. Oh, Ed!" He pulled at Ed's hips and moaned, throwing is head back then forward, his hair cascading in arc of midnight trendils. He nuzzled Ed's neck, lightly biting and kissing the tender flesh, eliciting gasps and moans from his lover. "Ed, please... I'm begging... now... please, Ed."

The washer made a noise. Jonny didn't notice but Ed knew it was about to kick into the agitate cycle.

Ed moaned again as he complied with his lover's wishes. He'd let himself get distracted by Jonny's skillful mouth. Now they'd have to hurry. His hand slid down from Jonny's hair back to Jonny's hip. Ed moved his other hand from Jonny's throbbing cock, down to his opening and quickly inserted a finger, then two. He tried to be gentle but he was shaking with the desire to be in Jonny and was afraid he was being too rough.

But Jonny loved it. His head fell back, his body arched gracefully, his lips parted, sucking in air hard, his eyes still closed. Jonny was so damn sexy, it made Ed swoon a little. Jonny licked his lips and started to speak....

Suddenly the washer burst into life: the agitate cycle.

Jonny let out a gasp and his eyes flew open. He grinned at Ed, all crooked teeth and wide-eyed mischief, then bit his lower lip, his eyes dancing all the while.

Ed grinned back, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. He took hold of his strawberry-flavoured penis, guiding it towards Jonny's sweet ass.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm. Jonny? Are you... " Suddenly Ed's world went white and he lost the power of coherent thought as the head of his throbbing cock nudged Jonny's opening. He could feel the vibrations from the washer pouring through Jonny's body. He shook his head and swallowed, regaining his composure just enough. God! He loved this! "Are you... ready, Jonny?" He breathed, smiling knowingly.

Jonny's mouth was open. His eyes were closed, head thrown back. Body arched. One hand clenched onto the washer, knuckles starting to lose color. The other on his hard cock, stroking. Legs spread invitingly. Breathing ragged. Jonny licked his lips and moaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was all the incentive Ed needed. He pushed gently into Jonny. It felt soo good - almost too good. He held still for a moment, grasping Jonny's hipbones, steadying himself, trying to control his intense desire to fuck Jonny brutally hard. Ed took a shaky breath through his nose and let it out slowly, through his circled lips, trying to gather his control. He felt Jonny's tight muscles relax around him but everything was vibrating around his throbbing cock, almost too much. One hand fell from Jonny's hip and clutched the edge of the washer. If he wanted to last to the spin cycle, he needed to control himself.

"Dammit, Ed! Fuck me already!" Jonny moaned, still stroking his cock. "Oh, God-d-d-d! Oh, Ed, please, please, ple-e-ase... Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me har-r-rd!"

Fuck the spin cycle, Ed thought. He thrust hard into Jonny's ass, unable to hold back. The force pushed Jonny back. His head hit the wall. Jonny gasped. His eyes flew open. His body shook. Jonny wanted it hard. Ed was more than happy to give him what he wanted. Smiling through clenched teeth, Ed asked, "Like that, baby?"

Jonny moaned and closed his eyes. Repeating Ed's name over and over as Ed pounded into him.

The washing machine shook violently. Ed fucked Jonny with deep, hard strokes. He threw back his head, eyes closed, mouth open. His grunts and moans escaping in rhythm with his thrusts.

Jonny was splayed out on the washer, his legs spread wide, mid-air, knees bent and toes curling. One hand working feverishly at his own aching erection. The other clenched firmly on the washer, nails scraping the enamel, knuckles white. His head brushed against the wall, hair bouncing and shimmering. His mouth open in an inaudible moan.

The washer made a little noise and hitched a bit. Ed started to thrust faster. He was close. They both were.

Jonny's hand picked up speed to match Ed's movements. He moaned, "Oh, Ed! I'm gonna cum. Oh, God! Ed!"

"Oh, Jonny! Yeah! I'm..."

The washer made a noise and the vibrations abruptly stopped. Both men paused with the machine. They leaned towards one another, anticipating.

"Ready?" Ed breathed. Jonny smiled, sighed. Their lips met.

The washer bucked, roughly burying Ed completely inside Jonny. Jonny threw his head back. Gasped. Moaned. His arms flew around Ed. Jonny came. His cock pulsed, shooting hot, sticky fluid onto Ed's belly and the rest dripping down his shaft. He cried out Ed's name.

Ed's cock throbbed. A final thrust and he exploded inside Jonny. His legs nearly gave out as he moaned Jonny's name. 

The washer made a humming sound and started to wiggle gently under Jonny's ass: the spin cycle.

They collapsed into one another, breathing heavily. Ed let out a little whimper and slipped out of Jonny. Their mouths found each other. They kissed greedily, clinging to each other.

Jonny pulled back and brushed a few sweaty strands of hair from Ed's forehead. Ed gazed lovingly down at him, spent. Jonny nuzzled Ed's cheek and kissed his neck, then looked up into his eyes. "Ed O'Brien, you are simply the world's best shag." he breathed, voice husky with sex, lisp out of control. They kissed.

"Oh, _really_?" The voice came from behind them.


	2. Ending #1: Thom

They turned to see Thom standing in the doorway with his little fists on his hips, tapping his foot and wearing a rather pissed off expression.

They gasped. Jonny jumped off the washer and clung to Ed.

"This is what you've been up to?! Wasting all of that water and power, flushing pounds of industrial dyes and chlorine and NPE chemicals down the drain out into the ocean just so you two can get off? Fuck's sake! Don't you care at all about the plight of the planet? Innocent polar bears are starving to death on ice floes just so the two of you selfish fucking wankers can get some 'good vibrations'!" He said that last bit in a childishly mocking tone while making those annoying little air quotes in the air with his fingers. 

Thom proceeded to lecture them for a good 20 minutes on their irresponsible contribution to the looming global warming catastrophe while they stood there awkwardly naked and post-coital. He made some very good points, however. So from then on they agreed to change to a front loading energy-efficient washer, to line-dry whenever possible and to use only organic, NPE-free, chlorine-free, dye-free, fragrance-free, all-natural, free-trade, locally made solid laundry soap packaged in at least 90% post-consumer recycled packaging. Jonny also somehow agreed to buy only rechargeable batteries. He was afraid to ask Thom what he thought Jonny was using an inordinate amount of batteries for exactly. Some things are best left unsaid. For his part, Ed agreed to play DDRX with Thom at least 3 times a week and to always let Thom win. Ed tried to point out that it would probably be better for the environment if they didn't play DDRX at all, but he was stark naked and The Beast was getting a bit chilly so he chose to simply concede the point.

Satisfied with the results of their negotiations, Thom decided they all must be hungry from all of the vigorous exercise they'd just undertaken (he informed Ed that the houseplant Thom had chosen to take Ed's place in their big DDRX dance-off had totally sucked-ass so Thom had been able to run up a score so high no one was ever going to break it. Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!). While Jonny and Ed cleaned up and got dressed, Thom bounced off into the kitchen to make them all organic, whole grain, free-trade, sugar-free, gluten-free, Vegan pancakes with strawberries because he suddenly had a craving for strawberries. The pancakes were really, really great despite being organic, whole-grain, free-trade, sugar-free, gluten-free, Vegan pancakes. 

And they all lived carbon-neutrally and happily ever after. The end.


	3. Ending #2: Phil

"Phil! Pooky Bear! I...I can explain!" Jonny shrieked disentangling himself from a stunned and bass-mouthed Ed.

"Don't bother, Jonny. I completely understand. Believe me." Phil replied breezily while stepping forward and none-too subtly unbuttoning his shirt. "I think we can all learn to get along."

Jonny gasped and raised his hand limply to his chest like Phil had just offered him the Hope Diamond in a tiara. "Really? Oh! My Pooky Bear!" He reached out and pulled Phil to him, clamping his mouth to the other man's while caressing his hand over the pate of his bald head. "Oh God! I've dreamed about this so much! Is it really ok, darling?"

"It's ok with _me_." Phil said running his hand up Jonny's naked sweat-slick body as they kissed again.

"Is _what_ ok?" Ed asked, confused. He was suddenly all too aware that he was standing there butt-ass naked with an arm still around Jonny while Jonny enthusiastically snogged with an equally enthusiastic Phil. _PHIL_. Very possibly last person Ed would have ever expected to be kissing a man Ed had just brutally fucked. Odd how the world works.

Jonny broke away and looked at Ed with glassy eyes full of wanton lust and desire. "Oh Ed! _Please_. You'll love it so. I _promise_." He begged using as many ess sounds as he could without being too obvious about it. He turned his gaze lovingly to Phil and ran a finger lightly down his bared chest. "This man has stamina to spare. And the rhythm! Oh god! The rhythm!" He collapsed onto Phil and nuzzled his neck.

Phil turned his face sheepishly to Ed, blushing with a little self-satisfied smile. He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively as he reached over and pinched Ed's bare ass.

"Oh!" Ed yelped. 

He looked back over at the two men. Phil's eyes were closed. His lips were red, moist and deliciously parted as Jonny nipped and licked at his neck. Jonny had finished unbuttoning Phil's shirt and pushed it back so it fell past Phil's rather well-defined shoulders exposing his torso for Jonny to caress at will. And he was, long fingers played over every inch of exposed flesh, pinching and petting in a very confident and well-practised way. Ed couldn't have turned away if he wanted. He realised he liked what he saw. Jonny was just as sexy as all hell. It was pretty fantastic to to be able to watch him work his magic on someone else. And Phil... Phil was rather _fit_. So much so that Ed kicked himself a bit for never having noticed. But Ed never would have guessed Phil swung that way. Which made the idea of Phil and Jonny all the more... enticing. The idea of Jonny debauching a good boy was very exciting. Plus, Ed reminded himself, Jonny had been totally spot on about fucking on the washer so maybe he should... 

His train of thought was derailed as he felt a hand wrap around his already hardening flesh. He looked down and was a little disappointed that it was Jonny's hand on him. But an erection was impossible to argue with, Ed decided. The Beast was obviously already into it despite any reservations his brain may have been kicking around. Ed was never one to argue with his cock. He let himself grunt in approval as he turned his body towards the two men now passionately kissing next to him. 

While Jonny purposefully stroked Ed's member, a hand clasped onto Ed's ass and pulled him closer to his two friends. It was Phil's hand kneading his ass cheek and Ed found himself wonderfully turned on by that knowledge. He reached out and slipped Phil's shirt the rest of the way off, slid his arm around Phil's shoulders and leaned down towards Phil. Phil pulled away from Jonny and turned to Ed. Their mouths met. 

"Mmmm." Phil sighed. "You both taste like strawberries." 

Jonny did something ridiculously talented with his fingers on Ed's cock. Ed involuntarily moaned into Phil's mouth as they kissed and he bucked his hips in a general Phil/Jonny direction. He nipped at Phil's bottom lip then turned to Jonny. "I think I'm convinced, mate." He grinned broadly at both of them. "Shall we move this someplace more private?"

Jonny and Phil both grinned back at him. "Let's." replied Phil.

Jonny leapt down from his perch on the washing machine. "Oh goody! Let's go!" He clapped his hands together playfully then hugged both of his friends to him. "Oh! I am so happy!" He took each of their hands and pulled them to the laundry room door. Phil and Ed looked at each other shaking their heads knowingly, grinning and laughing at Jonny's burst of enthusiasm. They'd both seen it before.

Jonny peeked out into the hall. "The coast is clear! C'mon! Let's go!" he bubbled as he dropped their hands and skipped out down the hall.

Ed bowed slightly to Phil and gestured to the door gallantly, "After you."

"Oh. I definitely am." Phil replied coquettishly and patted Ed's naked ass as he passed.

Ed chuckled appreciatively and pulled up his pants and trousers enough so he could walk and followed his two lovers upstairs to a bedroom.

They all lived happily and fucked each other shamelessly ever after. The end.


	4. Ending #3: Colin

They turned slowly in unison and caught sight of a very perturbed Colin frowning at them with a laundry basket full of dirty clothes in his hands. Ed and Jonny leapt apart. 

"Colin!" Jonny gasped and covered his mouth. 

"Colin!" Ed gasped as he stumbled on his trousers pooled around his ankles and scrambled to find something to cover The Beast. All he could find at hand was one of Thom's Tigger wash flannels. The way he held it over himself caused a disturbing juxtaposition for Colin of band member's cock and beloved childhood icon. Colin looked away in disgust.

"What the hell is going on here?" Colin bellowed. He looked from one to the other rapidly as they cowed. 

"Jonathan?" Jonny hid behind his sweep of glossy dark locks. 

"Edward?" Ed looked sheepishly at Colin. "That's my baby brother, you fucking wanker!" Colin yelled pointing at a quite obviously freshly fucked Jonny perched on the washing machine trying to look innocent. Ed glanced over at Jonny and adjusted his flannel.

"Well?" Colin barked. Ed and Jonny looked at each other.

"Colin..." Jonny started until Colin's gaze landed on him. He looked down and took a deep breath. He looked up at Ed and reached out for his hand. Ed shuffled over as best he could with his trousers still hobbling him and the wee flannel refusing to cooperate in covering his private bits sufficiently. Ed took Jonny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Jonny gave him a grateful smile and turned to Colin. "We're in love."

Colin raised one eyebrow.

Thom sauntered in, dripping with sweat. He surveyed the scene, spotted Ed defiling his favorite Tigger flannel and gave him a patented Thom Yorke Glare as he snatched it away. 

Ed let out a small "Eep!" in protest and did his best to cover himself with one hand.

Thom seemed satisfied with that and smiled at Ed with a sweet little head tilt. He tossed the flannel into the laundry basket Colin still held. 

Colin's eyes followed the Tigger flannel as it fluttered down to land solidly on his own soiled y-fronts. "Ew." Colin thought to himself.

"What smells like strawberries?" Thom asked. He looked back and forth between his friends a few times. No one answered. Jonny and Ed blushed. Thom shrugged. He casually stripped off his sweaty clothes and tossed them into Colin's basket while he hummed a tune. When he was as butt-ass naked as Jonny, he proudly looked around at them all and stretched. Then he scratched his ass and padded over to the dryer. He opened the dryer door and bent over rummaging around through its contents while he swayed his bare arse in the air to the ABBA tune he was humming.

"Really, Thom!" Colin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh! C'mon!" Ed groused, diverting his eyes with a disapproving grunt that would have carried more weight if he weren't standing a laundry room with his trousers pooled around his ankles while trying to hide his flaccid penis with his hand.

"Hmmm! Nice bum!" Jonny giggled and reached over and patted Thom's pert little rump.

Thom ignored them all. He let out a couple of pleased 'Aha!'s then stood holding some garments that didn't belong to him. He grinned at Jonny as he slipped on some Astro Boy boxers and a stripey t-shirt. He did a fancy little model-turn for them.

"Hey!" Jonny protested.

Thom ignored him. He looked over the 3 men one more time, smiled, turned and sauntered off back down the hall singing "Dancing Queen" to himself. A minute later, they heard DDRX start up again along with Thom's maniacal giggles.

The three men looked back at each other. Colin sighed. He put the laundry basket down on the floor. He ran his hands over his face then looked at his brother. " You're in love?"

"Yes. Completely." Jonny replied looking at Colin.

Colin turned to Ed. "Ed?"

Ed looked at Jonny and grinned. " Yes. Absolutely."

"Well, then, I suppose you'll be wanting to make an honest man out of him?" Colin asked pointedly.

Ed looked quickly from Colin to Jonny." They smiled at each other. "Well, how 'bout it, babe? Care to be my blushing bride?"

"Oh! Ed! I thought you'd never ask!" Jonny squealed. " Yes! Yes! A million times! Yes!" He gushed and pulled Ed to him. They kissed passionately and completely forgot Colin was there.

After a few minutes, Colin sniffled loudly enough to get their attention. Ed and Jonny broke apart and looked over at him. Colin looked up at them as he wiped away his tears. "Oh! My little baby brother is all grown up!"

"Aww!" Jonny and Ed cooed in unison. 

They all met in the center of the room for a group hug as Thom cackled in triumph from the other room "I won! I won!" 

"I think we've _all_ won." Colin said, perfectly capping off the cheesy moment as only a Cambridge man could.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
